


“Listen. No, really listen.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: The lift at Denmark Street has finally been fixed...or has it?





	“Listen. No, really listen.”

Strike might have known the bloody lift wouldn’t work for long.

“Listen…” said Robin. He looked at her, unconvinced, “No, really listen.”

The faint sound of voices and footsteps drifted upwards.

“Engineers?”

“Thank fuck for that!” The fact that he’d been standing in one position for forty-five minutes was the least of his problems.

Robin, heading for a night out straight from the office, was swathed in tastefully revealing silk, hair soft on her shoulders, her perfume filling the cramped space. The temptation was almost overwhelming.

And then, with a loud ‘thunk’ the lift jolted and reality prevailed once more.


End file.
